realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Acid fog
|level= Sorcerer6Water7Wizard6 |rules= }} Acid fog is a conjuration spell that conjures acidic vapors. Effect Acid fog creates a billowing mass of misty vapors similar to a solid fog spell. In addition to slowing creatures down and obscuring sight, this spell's vapors are highly acidic. The fog deals acid damage to any creatures or objects within it. Each round on your turn, starting when you cast the spell, the fog deals 2d10 points of acid damage to each creature and object within it. Material components A pinch of dried, powdered peas combined with powdered animal hoof. Metamagic Blistering - Normally not a big fan, but the base damage on this spell is so low that a +12 for only a +1 level adjustment is an excellent buy. Of course, you need to use energy substitution (fire) to make it work, but if you have blistering, you would be a fool not to have energy sub (fire) in the first place. Born of the three thunders - Normally I don't like this feat, but this case it is a beautiful thing. You need energy subsitution (electrical), and you are dazed the first round you cast the spell, but every round after that, anyone inside the spell is making fortitude followed by reflex saves every round. With a little luck, they'll be stunned for several rounds. Once they fall prone, you can make a case that the fog makes it impossible to know which way is which, thus they might get lost in it. Coercive - Your goal is to melt people, not charm them. Consecrate - Yes, it gets around acid resistance. Maybe if you were attacking hell, for example. But frankly, there are better feats to use for that sort of thing. Cooperative - I normally hate this feat, and I still do. Getting the save DC and magic resistance up is pointless (unless you have added BotTT), because it has no saving throw and automatically overcomes spell resistance. Corrupt Spell - Are you trying to melt the Seven heavens? No? Next. Deafening - So they won't hear themselves scream as they dissolve. Is that worth a +1 level adjustment? I thought so. Deceptive - It's a cloud of acidic death. Who cares what direction it came from? Delay - No. Nonononononono. No. Earthbound - Ouch. +2 level adjustment. A little suprise for anyone who tries to follow you. If you got the feat and the levels, I say go for it. Heck, add sculpted and make it a cone pointing away from you and cast it right outside the door to where you are hiding. Empower - The damage is so low that I wouldn't recommend it. There are more fun feats to add. Although if you got a normal Empower metamagic rod, go right ahead and ramp up that damage. Energize - Increases damage against the undead while reducing damage against the living. If everyone in your party has Acid resistance 5, then only on a 11 or 12 will it do one point of damage. Make the spell invisible and go to town, fighting undead hoards while they dissolve in slow motion. Energy Admixture - Unless you are using Arcane thesis or something like that, this +4 level adjustment will never fit on this spell. That said, if you do decide to go that route, turn it into Fire and Cold then add flash frost and blistering. Energy Substitution - This spell screams for energy modification so that you can make the best of other feat combos. Enervate - If empower sucks when used with this spell, this feat sucks twice as hard. Entangling - Oh, how I wish this feat didn't say that it could only be used with instantatious spells. Enlarge - If you really need it, you need it, but chances are you're better off buying a metamagic rod and using it when the need arises. Extend - Oh, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes. If you're gonna dissolve an entire building, you need this spell to last as long as possible. Explosive - Normally this spell can't be explosive, because it doesn't have a reflex save. However, use Born of the Three Thunders and suddenly it has a reflex save, and thus can be explosive. Every round everyone flies out to the edge. With luck, because of the reduced speed, if you block a corridor with this, anyone trying to cross the fog will keep getting blown backwards. Fell Animate - Anyone who dies in it becomes a zombie, then promptly dissolves. Unless you change it to cold, then add Lord of the Uttercold. Then the damage cancels itself out for undead only and your zombies will survive. Mucho work for little return. Fell Drain - Erg... Tough call. Mixing damage types usually is a bad idea, but with the weak amount of damage, adding a level of drain would be cool. The problem is, as it reads, you only drain one level, no matter how much the target is damaged. I'm of mixed feelings about this. Fell Frightened - They're gonna be plenty scared. Let me assure you. Next. Fell Weaken - The spell does damage over time and this feat will only reduce strength once. Flash Frost - Like Blistering, I dislike this feat, usually. For this spell, I think it's better then Blistering. Flash frost leaves a slick surface that makes it difficult to run. You already are at half movement because of the solid fog effect, this might make someone trying to flee fall down and get stuck for a few extra rounds. Which will be painful because its an average of 19 points a round of cold. Heighten Spell - No saving throw. Next. Invisible Spell - Tough call. If you want to be able to see what's dying in the fog, this is a good choice. Add Nonlethal and suddenly you have crowd control. Drop everyone in an entire building without so much as a scratch to any inanimate objects. Lingering spell - Like entangling, I wish this wasn't instantatious only. Maximize - Maximize 2d6. Seriously? Next. Nonlethal Substitution - Do you hope to recover any equipment from your fallen enemies? Because most equipment will melt once the owner dies. Nonlethal means you take them prisoner AND get their loot. Persistent - Normally, the +6 level adjustment would make this impossible. If you could pull it off, it would look cool. Piercing Cold - Ooo... If I knew I was going up against fire subtypes, Then I WANT this right along with flash frost. Otherwise, no. Purify spell - Well, if I want my army of the holy to wait inside this thing, then yes, I'd use this feat. Reaping - No. Just not cost effective. Unless you are planning on tossing bound/helpless prisoners into it to dissolve their flesh as well as soul. Sounds cool as an NPC thing. Repeat - Double the damage. Not a bad spell. Too bad I can do more damage with flash frost at a cost of +1. Retributive spell - Hrmmm... it would limit it to only one target. That target could not escape since the spell effects him and him alone. He'd take 2d6 acid damage every round for a minimum of 13 rounds. Not cost effective, but boy would it be funny to watch. Sculpting - Oh Yes. Take that fog and make it a 40’ cone, or four cubes to fill up a 10’ wide corridor. Huh, now that I think about it, in a 10' corridor, it'd be the same thing. Meh. Searing - Are you fighting cold subtype? Next. Selective - Oh yes yes yes. You want to walk around in your own acidic cloud of death at full movement while everyone else is at half speed and dissolving. When does that ever stop being fun? Silent - Uh, no real point. Still - Okay, maybe you need to set off a selective Acid Fog while being grappled. It would certainly encourage people to leave you alone. How about you just don't get grappled or use a still dimension door instead. Transdimensional - If you need to smoke out a pit of extra-dimensional whatchawhooits, excellent choice. Otherwise, not very useful. Twin - Too expensive. Next. Umbral - The light source will dissolve. They can't see through the fog anyways. Widen - Oh yes yes yes... as a metamagic rod or sudden. Just too fricken expensive as a regular feat. However, your fog expands to 40 feet radius... almost makes it worth it. Almost. Scrools Acid Fog (SL6/CL11): 1650 Damage: 2d6 = Avg 7 hp (235.71 gp/hp) Duration: 11 rounds (21.43 gp/hp) Alas, the spell doesn’t have a wide area or do a lot of damage. It’s main advantage is that it lasts forever (as far as your average combat is concerned) and slows your enemies down and gets through saving throws and spell resistance. It’s best for crowd control in narrow bottlenecks. Acid Fog Energy Sub (Fire)/Blistering (SL7/CL13): 2275 Damage: 2d6 +12 = Avg 19 hp (119.74 gp/hp) Duration: 13 rounds (9.21 gp/hp) Here we have the most damage for the cheapest gold to damage ratio. You can do something similar with flash frost. Acid Fog Energy Sub (Fire)/Blistering/Fell Weaken (SL8/CL15): 3000 Damage: 2d6 +12 = Avg 19 hp (157.89 gp/hp) Duration: 15 rounds (7.89 gp/hp) This combo is to capitalize on the -2 caused by a blistering spell and add to it another -4 to strength. The point is to render anyone who enters it unable to hit you effectively when they get out. Acid Fog Energy Sub (Cold)/Flash Frost/Empower (SL9/CL17): 3825 Damage: 2d6 +12 x 1.5 = Avg 28.5 hp (134.21 gp/hp) Duration: 17 rounds (7.89 gp/hp) Here we have a the most damage you can do with this spell. There isn’t any way to stack more damage on, so this is your best bet for taking someone down. Acid Fog Energy Sub (Cold)/Flash Frost/Extended (SL8/CL15): 3000 Damage: 2d6 +12 = Avg 19 hp (157.89 gp/hp) Duration: 30 rounds (5.26 gp/hp) This version is just to extend the effect out an extra 15 rounds. Not sure how useful that might be, but it could be of use in a protracted battle. What it also does is put a slippery surface under the fog which is already half movement. Acid Fog Energy Sub (Fire)/Blistering/Energize/Selective (SL9/CL17): 3825 Damage: 2d6 +12 x 1.5 = Avg 28.5 hp vs undead (134.21 gp/hp) Duration: 17 rounds (7.14 gp/hp) This is the most damage that can be done to the undead. A living person will take half that, as well as one person can be made immune to the spell, since it is selective. That person can stand in the middle of the fog and go to town on mindless undead who make their way into it. Acid Fog Widened (SL9/CL17): 3825 Damage: 2d6 = Avg 7 hp (546.43 gp/hp) Duration: 17 rounds (32.14 gp/hp) I included this to show how much using this feat sucks. You have to pay through the nose for nothing more then an extra 20’ radius. Acid Fog Energy Sub (Electricity)/Born of the Three Thunders/Sculpted/Explosive (SL9/CL17): 3825 Damage: 2d6 = Avg 7 hp (546.43 gp/hp) Duration: 17 rounds (32.14 gp/hp) Here we have a weird combo. You get dazed the first round you use it, then you can take full advantage of a customized area which is both stunning, causes targets to fall prone, then ejects them violently from the area. If you are using the suggested rules for explosives, may I recommend a cone. As they fight their way through the fog, they’ll get blown backwards. 40’ of fog is 80’ of movement. It’ll take 3 rounds to get through. 3 rounds of saving throws. If they fail the first but make the second, they still have to stand in the electrical/sonic fog. Acid Fog Energy Sub (Electricity) / Born of the Three Thunders / Wounding / Extended (SL9/CL20): 4500 Damage: 2d6 = Avg 7 hp (642.86 gp/hp) Duration: 40 rounds (16.07 gp/hp) Now, the goal of this one is to hopefully stun people moving through it so they fall down. As they take damage, it’s from two different sources. One electrical, one sonic. One could make a case that because the damage is split, it should cause two different wounds. An excellent case for this would be if your DM has already allowed magic missile to cause multiple wounds on the same target. If not, the wounding is still scary. You see, if you put this across a corridor, someone would have to cross 40’ of fog to get from one side to the next. Every round he’s getting at least one wound. Now he’s moving at half speed. Now he fails a saving throw and is either stunned or prone. All of which keeps him in the fog. Maybe you lay down Spikey Black Tentacles of Forced Entrusion in the fog as well. Either way, He goes from one point of damage a round, to 2, then 3, then 4, and so on and so on up to a potential 40 points a round. Nobody takes sonic resistance, so you are bound to get something through and there’s a good chance someone trying to wade through this will get stuck until they are bleed to death out of their ears. Acid Fog Energy Sub (Cold) / Flash Frost / Wounding / (SL9/CL20): 4500 Damage: 2d6 +12 = Avg 19 hp (236.84 gp/hp) Duration: 20 rounds (11.84 gp/hp) This version does much more base damage, in hopes of overwhelming energy resistance, and the flash frost might make it too slippery for some people to move, thus keeping them in the fog. The longer they are in the fog, the more wounds they get, the deader they get. Alas, it doesn't last as long, but 20 rounds should be enough for most combats. Acid Fog Invisible/Non-lethal/Widened (SL9/CL17): 3825 Damage: 2d6 = Avg 7 hp (546.43 gp/hp) Duration: 17 rounds (32.14 gp/hp) Here we have the only widened version of this spell I recommend. This will create a cloud 80’ across, that nobody can see, but does non-lethal. Perfect spell to cast when you are dealing with a riot. Commoners will run into the fog, slow down, then drop into a coma. Acid Fog Invisible/Non-lethal/Coercive/Fell Frightened (SL9/CL17): 3825 Damage: 2d6 = Avg 7 hp (546.43 gp/hp) Duration: 17 rounds (32.14 gp/hp) This version not only drops rioting commoners, but makes them have a total -4 to will saves. Makes it easy to cast enchantments on them and get them to do what you want, should a few of them sho Category:Conjuration spells Category:6th level sorcerer and wizard spells